1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for charging casting machines with non-ferrous molten metals, according to which melt is supplied batchwise from a withdrawal chamber of a melting furnace having a gas atmosphere to the filling hole of a casting machine, and to an apparatus for carrying out this method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the batchwise charging of casting machines, melt has so far been discharged from a melting furnace by means of gas pressure conveyance (EP-A 0,252,318) or by means of piston pumps or spiral pumps (DE-B 1,134,183) via pump components extending beyond the cover of the melting furnace, so that long conveying distances along with the difficulties of an undesired premature slag formation and solidification have to be accepted and expensive holding and conveying means are required. The charging of the melt thus requires very much handling and maintenance above all in the case of easily oxidizable non-ferrous metals, impairs the availability of the machine, and there is also a poor metering accuracy.